Taken Out-take Carlisle POV
by loopylou992
Summary: Carlisle's POV of events covered in chapters 42-47 of Taken. What would you do to keep those you loved safe and out of harm's way? Would you do whatever it took, even it if meant losing your own life at the hands of your son to save them from a madman? Written for Fandom For Christy


Title: Taken, Fandom for Christy Carlisle out-take

Author: Loopylou992

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is Carlisle's POV of some important chapters of my story, Taken. If you want to read, you can find it on Fanfiction & TWCS. This out-take covers events from Chapters 42 to 47. If you haven't already read Taken, you might want to start there.

* * *

><p>What would you do to keep those you loved safe and out of harm's way; how far would you be willing to go to protect those you hold closest to your heart, to stop them being hurt? Would you be prepared to lay your own life in order to protect them? Could you offer yourself in their place to a madman, hellbent on revenge for an injustice he believes inflicted on him? Would you lie to your son, your flesh and blood, to ensure his safety and possible freedom, all the time knowing it would come a hefty price, your own life. Would you be able to kill your own son? Or would it better to let him kill you, even though you know it would be the hardest thing he had ever done? These were the choices I was faced with when all seemed lost to me and there was no other way out of the hell we were both trapped inside. This is what happened, this is my story.<p>

Things were bad, worse than when Edward first went missing. Esme was frantic, practically tearing her hair out with concern. The first we knew about there being anything wrong was when Emmett called to say he was sending a couple of his guys over. I told him not to be so ridiculous, but something in his voice told me there was something seriously wrong. He promised to explain when he got here. I tried to remain calm, to keep Esme from noticing, but it was pointless.

Emmett finally arrived, he looked worried, it was etched clearly on his face. "Son, what happened?" I ushered him inside, leading him into the lounge where Esme was waiting.

He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what's going on, Edward called me to say I needed to get some guys over here and he would explain later, but then there was an incident at the Cultural Center and-" He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Have you heard from him at all?"

I shook my head. "No. He was meeting Bella and taking her to dinner. What's going on, Emmett, you said there was an incident?"

Emmett looked between Esme and myself, almost asking me if it was okay to continue. I nodded.

"I don't know what happened exactly." He paused, almost as if he was debating how much else he should say. "I saw Bella being wheeled out on a gurney. Edward was nowhere to be seen."

Esme let out a wail and I rushed to her side. My eyes stayed on Emmett, there was more he wasn't saying. "What are you keeping back?"

He let out a deep sigh. "You want me to tell you?" His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, a habit which showed me how nervous he was about telling me more. I nodded.

"Okay, When they brought her out of the building, they said she wasn't breathing. I followed as they took her to the ambulance, but I couldn't tell anymore. Edward was nowhere to be seen, nowhere. That was strange, so I called him. He was calm as he said he had to make this right. Then he hung up on me, I haven't been able to reach him since."

I was on my feet, grabbing the phone from its cradle. My fingers dialled Edward's number, it went straight to voice mail. I left a brief message asking him to call me. Emmett looked at me. "It never rings, it goes straight to voice mail every time I've tried it. I don't know what to do. I mean, I can send some guys out to look for him, but I think something bad happened, and I have no idea where to start. I should've-"

"Calm down, there is nothing you could've done to stop this. Things were always likely to get out of control." I don't believe for one minute that Edward would have done anything to harm Bella, she's his world, his reason for living, but right now there seemed to be no other answer.

There was no time to discuss this as the doorbell rang; we all looked at each other, there was no way it would be Edward. I opened the door to be met by a stony-faced, middle-aged man, and a younger woman,

"Carlisle Cullen?" As he addressed me, he produced a badge, showing me he was a detective. "I'm Detective Jackson, and this is my colleague, Detective Hurst. May we come inside?"

I stepped aside, knowing there really was no choice. "Please, come into my study." I ushered them into the room, leaving Emmett and Esme in the family room. I knew they would want to know what was happening, and the detectives would also want to speak to them, but now I needed to manage the situation.

We sat down, the detective's face was stern. "Have you heard from your son, Edward, today?"

I took a deep breath. "No, I know he was going to meet his girlfriend tonight and take her out for dinner." I sighed deeply. "My other son, Emmett, has told us there has been an incident."

The Detective Hurst interrupted. "Has he spoken to Edward?"

There was no way I could lie. "Yes, he spoke to him briefly, but I don't know more than that. You will need to talk to him."

"Oh, we shall." He confirmed. "I take it he is here with you? I saw some additional security outside, so I assume they are his staff?"

I nodded, they clearly knew about Emmett's line of work. "He's in the lounge with my wife, she is obviously very upset after hearing what Emmett told us.

"What was that?"

"He said there was an incident at the Cultural Centre, he saw Bella being brought out and taken in an ambulance. Can you tell me what happened? Is she okay?

The female leaned forward. "No, Miss Swan is critically ill, she was stabbed and we suspect Edward is responsible. He was seen with a weapon in his hand and fled when he was challenged."

I was on my feet. "No! I don't believe he would do such a thing, he loves her. Edward would do anything for Bella."

Emmett burst through the door, apparently alerted by my raised voice.

"What's going on, Dad? Is everything okay?" He looked from me to the Detectives and back to me again. I could only shake my head.

"No, things are far from okay. Go and sit with your mom, please, I will come through and explain."

He nodded, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, I turned back to the detectives. "Bella, will she be okay?"

"She is in surgery at the moment, her father is flying in to be with her, but he gave us permission to tell you what happened."

I sigh. "Is there any chance you have got it wrong, that Edward is not involved?"

"We can only tell you what we know, he was asked to surrender, but fled and we don't know his whereabouts. He is currently on the run. We need to speak to him, so if he calls you, please, don't hesitate to contact us. It's for the best that we do, so we can rule him out of the investigation."

I didn't buy what they were telling me for one second, I knew when they found Edward he would be arrested and charged. They said he was standing over Bella's body, he was seen with a knife in his hand. As far as they would be concerned, it was an open and shut case. I knew my son a lot better than that, he loved Bella, there was simply no way he would harm a hair on her head. He would die himself before he hurt her, or allowed any harm to come to her. Hearing what he went through to keep her, and also us, safe, it told me there was more to this than immediately met the eye. I assured the detectives, should Edward contact me, I would let them know, but it wasn't enough.

"We need to speak to both Mrs Cullen and your other son, Emmett." Detective Jackson pushed me.

"No, not tonight. I have to go in there and tell her not only how Bella, the girl she looks on like a daughter, is critically injured, fighting for life, but how you think her boyfriend, our son, is the one who did it to her. Do you think she will be able to speak to you after hearing that? Really? The last few months have been stressful enough for all of us-"

I stopped myself, realizing I had said something I shouldn't have done.

Detective Jackson narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean, the last few months? Is there something you aren't telling us, Mr Cullen?"

I opened my mouth to speak, unsure of what I would say; we never went to the Police over Edward going missing. Instead, we spoke off the record to Jacob and Sam. Of course, they couldn't find anything, but now we knew why.

"Detective, I do believe my father asked you to leave." I turn to see Emmett standing next to me, his arms folded across his chest.

"Mr Cullen, we mean no harm. But there are questions to be answered, while ever Edward is out there we won't get those answers. But it seems there is more to this than meets the eye."

He looked to his partner who nodded slowly. Shit! This was not happening, they would ask too many questions if they found out Edward had been abducted and held prisoner by those madmen. Part of me thought it would be a blessing in disguise, they would see he was not a monster. I opened my mouth to speak, but Emmett held up a hand to stop me. "I want you to leave, or do I have to make a call to get you removed?" The look on his face told me he was serious, I didn't know if he meant calling someone more senior or his own men.

Detective Jackson smiled. "Okay, okay. I get the hint. We will leave for now, but we will be back to ask some further questions. I trust you will all fully co-operate."

I nodded at him, watching as Emmett led them to the door. Once it closed he turned to me, I could see a mixture of anger and frustration in his eyes. "Geez, Dad, what were you going to do, tell them everything? That would open a whole can of worms we would never be able to put the lid back on. We need to find Edward, he has to be our priority. They couldn't come back here without valid reason, and questioning you and mom about his whereabouts when you have already said you don't know where he is, does not count as a valid reason." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

I understood what he was saying, but there had been too many secrets in this family lately, they threatened to tear us apart."We should tell them everything, they need to know what happened to him. It will help them see he isn't capable of doing such a thing to Bella, that he wanted to get back to her."

Emmett laughed darkly. "Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he took part in a range of illegal fights, possibly killed people, or, the very least, was culpable in their injuries. He saw people killed, that could make him an accessory in the eyes of the law. They would need him to testify against the bastard behind all this, it could put us all in danger. Edward would need to go into protective custody. After everything he has been through, it would kill him, it might even kill us."

Those words hung heavily between us. I knew, of course, he was right. Emmett moved away from me. "I need to make some calls to see if anyone has managed to locate him. People are looking, but I don't hold out much hope. If I were him, I would go to ground. Given what he has been through, I don't know where he would go. He's more like a stranger than my brother right now."

He walked out of the front door, quietly closing it behind him. I let out a deep sigh, asking the silent question I needed to know the answer to.

Where was my son, was he okay?

I went to Esme, but she brushed me off. I knew she heard what Emmett said to me, I could see the hurt etched so clearly on her face. How could I think of talking to the Police? Deep down, I knew it would never happen, but it seemed the right thing to do. I wondered if they knew the truth if they would be so quick to act as judge, jury and executioner in damning my son?

I could only watch as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone. How did things get this messed up? Esme was in the kitchen, I heard the crashing of pots and pans as she took out the anger she felt for me on them. My feet took me to her, my arms wrapped around her waist, but she shrugged me off.

"Don't touch me, Carlisle." I heard the emotion and anger in her voice.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything to them."

"You would, you thought about it. Even if it was for a second, it was too long. You thought about betraying our own son." The hurt was evident in her voice. I took a step back from her, knowing she felt the betrayal deep inside her.

"I'm sorry." I murmured walking out of the kitchen and out into the garden to get some fresh air and try to clear my mind. I looked up at the sky, night had fallen and there was not a cloud to be seen. I wondered where Edward was, and if he was safe. I knew we needed to go see Bella, she was like family to us.

Emmett walked out and joined me. "Nothing, no-one has seen anything of him, it's like he's vanished into thin air."

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks, son." Turning back toward the house, he followed me. "I want to go see Bella, but I don't think they will let us. I'm also not sure how much good it would do Esme to see her in this state."

"Don't you think I should be the person to make that kind of decision, Carlisle?" I looked to see Esme standing at the French doors, an angry look on her face. "You can't hide everything from me, stop treating me like I am made of china and likely to break at any moment."

"Mom, I don't think he meant it like that" Emmett interjected. "Don't forget I saw them taking Bella out of there, it was bad, awful. I don't think going now would be a great idea. Why not call the hospital, or Charlie, and see what he says. He is going to need our support, that's for sure."

He left my side and put his arms around her, dwarfing her with his massive frame.

"I know, sweetheart, it's hard to know what to do for the best." She pushed him away, glaring at me. "I'll give Charlie a call, he can stay here when he gets into town."

Emmett shrugged apologetically at me. I nodded, acknowledging his attempt to smooth things over.

I knew this was not something that was going to be resolved quickly, Edward was missing and wanted by the Police, Bella was in the hospital and Esme was furious with me. Could things get any worse?

Waking up, I reached out across the bed only to find it was cold, I was alone and seemed to have been for hours. Last night was terrible, Esme was really pissed at me, and with hindsight, I could completely understand why. I immediately reached for my cell phone, checking for any possible message from Edward, but there was nothing.

After a quick shower, I made my way downstairs. I heard voices in the lounge and headed there and to my shock, I saw Detectives Jackson & Hurst sitting, drinking coffee with Esme. They all turned to face me, Esme smiled at me, the detectives looked uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? Was my son in any way unclear yesterday when he told you to give us some space?" I tried my best to remain calm.

"Mr Cullen, we said we would be back as we had further questions, so here we are." Detective Jackson sounded pleased with himself.

I knew there was nothing much I could do about this, they would ask their questions and then leave. I wouldn't give them any further information, or ammunition to use against Edward. So I sat there, at my wife's side, showing outwardly the support we have for one another. Even if the relationship between us right now was severely damaged, we would always show a united front to the outside world.

Once they had satisfied themselves, we knew nothing, the Police left. I tried to call Emmett again, but it went to voicemail. No news was hard, I knew it was only a matter of time before we got the phone call to say Edward had been found, I just hoped it was Emmett's contacts who came through first. The news quickly broke that Edward was wanted for the attempted murder of his girlfriend, his picture appeared on news reports. Soon after, people started calling, either to offer words of support and comfort or to try and get the latest information. Of course, the press called for a comment. After the first dozen calls, I stopped answering and began screening calls. It was a long day, and both of us were exhausted.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen, we hadn't spoken all day properly. We never argued, so this was something totally new for both of us. I wanted my wife back, but I knew that wouldn't happen until Edward was back with us.

The phone rang, it was strange as the incessant calls from the press seemed to have stopped. I shouted out to Esme not to answer, but to let the answerphone pickup, but for some reason she didn't. I made my way into the kitchen, ready to end the call, but instead I heard Esme say.

"Baby where are you? We've been so worried about you, what happened?"

It was clear to me it was Edward. I crossed the room quickly, taking the phone from her.

"Son, you need to come home, now. Or hand yourself into the Police. Running away like this won't solve anything, it's only going to make things worse." Carlisle Cullen, ever the voice of reason.

Hearing his voice brought me such relief, but at the same time I was worried.

"But I didn't do it, I didn't kill her! I couldn't hurt her when I love her so much." He choked out.

"Well, come home and we'll get this whole mess sorted out, you'll have the very best lawyers possible, I promise you that." I had to get him to listen to me.

"I didn't kill her, it wasn't me. Why don't you believe me?" He shouted. "I won't come back to be locked up again, I would rather die than have that happen."

"Edward, be reasonable-"

He didn't listen, leaving me holding a receiver telling me the call had been ended. Esme stared at me.

"What happened? Is he okay?

I let out a long breath. "I don't know, he refused to come back and then hung up on me." I quickly pressed *69 but got nothing. "No number, we need to pray he calls back."

Her face was full of anger. "No. You'd better pray he calls back. You should've let me talk to him. I could've gotten through to him, persuaded him to come home."

Tears filled her eyes. I pulled her into my arms. "I know, I'm sorry. I want him home so all this can be cleared up as much as you do. Next time he calls, you speak to him, okay?"

She nodded against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, knowing I would do anything to make this right and get him back with us, where he belonged.

Another restless night soon brought morning round once again. Esme was sleeping, thankfully, and I was preparing a late breakfast when the phone rang. I grabbed it without thinking. There was heavy, labored breathing on the other end of the line. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Edward. Son, is that you?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Help me, I need you. Please, help me. I can't do this." He sounded to be in pain.

I lowered my voice, not wanting to alert Esme to anything until I knew what was happening.

"Edward, talk to me, where are you?" I could hear commotion on the other end of the line.

"We just found him, he's hurt, but didn't want us to call 911. He asked for you." The voice on the other end of the line sounded calm. I needed to get to him.

"Is he okay? Where are you? Tell me and I will be there." I scrambled around looking for a pen and piece of paper as they gave me an address downtown, not the best area in the world, but if I were Edward, it was where I would've chosen to hide out. "Okay, I will be there in twenty minutes."

While I replaced the phone on the cradle my mind was racing. Edward was hurt, he needed me. I had to get to him. Calling upstairs, I left Esme a note, saying I was running an errand and hoped to be back before she woke. I grabbed my keys and cell phone heading out of the door and into my car. Emmett's men stopped me as I approached the end of the drive. Thinking quickly I told them I was popping out to get Esme some flowers to brighten her day. They smiled and nodded at me, waving me off. I let out a deep sigh; at that moment, all I had to do was get to Edward. There was no plan, I didn't know what I would find or how I would deal with it, but I knew my son needed me.

Pulling up outside a run down building I checked the address; this was the place. I locked my car, walking up to the front door. I knocked and was shocked when it was pulled open instantly. A man stuck his head outside, looking up and down the street. "You came alone?" He asked in a gruff voice. I nodded before I could register what was happening, I was pulled inside and the door slammed behind me. I was frisked, my cell phone and car keys taken. I didn't see the fist coming at my face until it was too late to avoid the inevitable contact with my jaw. I fell to the floor, only to see two more men standing over me before one of them pulled me to my feet, holding my arms behind my back. I managed to utter out, "Where is my son?" before I was hit, hard, in the gut. The pain was intense. I could only cry out before more blows followed. Eventually, I was allowed to fall to the ground. A man with dirty blonde hair knelt down before me.

"Carlisle Cullen, we meet at last. Sorry, Edward couldn't be here, he's a little tied up at the moment." He chuckled at his comment, and my blood ran cold. "But don't worry, you will be seeing him real soon."

"What have you done to my son!" I demanded. "If you have hurt him, you will pay, I swear."

The smile vanished from his face. "You are in no position to threaten me, Mr Cullen."

All I saw was his fist as it came to my face, and then nothing.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

My eyes struggled to make out where I was. My body hurt, then I remembered what had happened, thinking I was going to help Edward, only to find out it was clearly some kind of trap. I tried to move, but found my wrists were tied behind my back and I was sitting on a chair. Something was gagging me, I could breathe, but only just. Where the hell was I?

I struggled against the binding at my wrists finding they were handcuffs and there was no way to wriggle free of them. Instead, I listened, trying to work out where I was, but there was only the distant sound of traffic. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me, I struggled, but it was no use. I screamed, but the sound was swallowed by the gag in my mouth. There was a sharp pain in my upper arm, then a sense of calm washed over me before I felt my body being lifted and moved. Then, nothing other than the darkness surrounding me.

When I came around again, I was able to see, my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room which also smelled damp. There were stone walls around me and a solitary door opposite the small, hard bed I was laid upon. It took me a couple of minutes to come to the realization I was in the place Edward described so vividly, Volterra. I closed my eyes; this couldn't be happening, I couldn't be here. When they opened I was faced with the chilling reality, I was at the mercy of a madman, and he also had my son once again in his grasp.

There was movement outside, the sound of a key being turned in the lock, I was unsure if I should pretend to still be out of it, or let them know I was now awake. The decision took too long as the door was flung open and three men stepped inside. I shrunk back on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Nice to see you are awake, Mr Cullen." This came from the dirty haired blond man who knocked me out.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Master will be pleased, I know he is keen to speak to you." He replied, clearly avoiding my question.

"I said, what do you want with me." My voice carried the confidence I didn't feel.

"I know what you said, but I don't have to answer any of your questions." He got so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. "Like father, like son." He muttered almost to himself.

"Edward." I gasped out.

He smiled at me. "Yes, Edward. The bastard who caused me so much pain, tried to kill me, but failed. By the time I am through with you, and him, he will wish to every god and deity in existence that he'd managed it. Death will be slow and painful for you. He might even get to watch before I end him."

"You bastard." I uttered.

Hands quickly surrounded my throat as I found myself pressed back against the wall. I struggled for breath, desperately grasping at his hands, but it was no use. His grip held me like a vice.

"Yes, you are quite right about that. I enjoy inflicting pain on others and I cannot wait to get started on you." There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"James, enough." The larger man who had been watching from the doorway barked. I found myself being released and fall onto the bed, gasping desperately for mouthfuls of air. "You know this is not your choice. It is down to the Master."

My eyes fell on him, Felix - the description Edward gave of him was accurate - and his size alone scared me. The third man in the room had stayed mainly in the shadows, almost as if he was trying to stay out of sight. James nodded, acknowledging the order given to him. Felix spoke once again. "We have much to do." Without waiting for answers they all left, locking the door behind them.

I curled up on the bed, James' words replaying in my head. They planned to kill me and make Edward watch. Was this how they would bind him to them, would my death guarantee his obedience? I wondered if Esme would be safe, were Emmett and his guys looking for me? I knew they would find nothing, just as there were no clues when Edward went missing all those months ago. These people were ruthless, and they were good. Their tracks would be well covered, and my body would never be discovered. Thinking of the heartache we went through not knowing what had happened to Edward, I could only hope Esme would be spared that.

The sound of the key in the lock sent me scrambling to the floor. I forced myself into the furthest corner of the room, making my body as small as possible as the door was opened slowly; panic ran through me, had they come for me already? I pressed my face into my arms, afraid to look, to see my fate as the footsteps got closer to me. Hands were placed on me, pulling my arms away from my face and I heard a voice speaking softly to me.

"Carlisle, it's okay. Please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

I looked at him, he was the third man from earlier. "Who are you?" I thought I knew, but I needed him to tell me.

"My name is Laurent." His voice was soft and gentle as it confirmed what I already knew. "I won't harm you, in fact, I need to speak to you about what is going on here."

He offered me some sandwiches and water, which I eyed suspiciously. I hadn't eaten since I'd got here. A small smile formed on his face, as he tried to tell me I could take it from him. I nodded slowly. "You helped Edward," I whispered, taking a bite from the sandwich.

He acknowledged this. "Yes, and I never wanted to see him return here, and I never expected them to bring you." There was a long pause. "I need to tell you something, and you need to listen to me, I don't have much time. Okay?"

"Tell me, is Edward okay?" I asked.

"He is alive, but not in great shape. That's as much as I can say right now. Aro was furious when he found he was alive, and arranged for Bella to be used as bait to bring him back. That didn't go entirely to plan. I did manage to warn Edward, but it was too late to change what happened." He pauses again. "I need to trust you with some highly confidential information, Carlisle, I need to know you will not betray me, otherwise we all will die here."

"Anything, you saved my son's life. I owe you a debt I cannot repay."

"Right now, you owe me nothing. Carlisle, there is a way out of here, but you need to be patient. Plans are in place which will bring this whole organization down in one fell swoop. I am working deep undercover. I am a Federal Agent."

I stared at him, wondering if he was lying to me, if this was all part of a massive set up here - to make me believe there was a way out only to dash my hopes.

"You're lying." I muttered.

"I assure you, I'm not. There is no way for me to prove this to you, but all I can ask is that you trust me. Things are going to get worse around here, James is out for revenge on Edward and will go to any lengths to get it. I cannot protect your son, or you, without being discovered. I will do what I can to keep you safe though."

He looked nervously at the door. "I have to go, before they miss me. Can I trust you, Carlisle?"

I nodded at him. "I really don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He smiled, "Be careful. I will let you know when it is time." With that, he left.

I had no idea how long I have been here, I dozed on and off, afraid to sleep in case they came in for me. Not that there was anything I could do to stop them, I was a prisoner there, at their mercy until... well until either they killed me or until Laurent's colleagues saw fit to rescue me.

James and another man came to bring me food, well I say food, but it was some dried up sandwiches and a bottle of water. I threw it at the door after they left, which turned out to be a mistake. The door burst open and I was pinned against the wall. James' sneering in my face scared me, but I didn't let him see it.

Later the same day, or maybe it was the next - I honestly couldn't tell - I was taken to a large, empty room and forced onto my knees, just as Edward has described to me. My blood ran cold, as a slender, dark haired man stood before me. Aro Volturi, it had to be.

"Ah, I see we have another member of the Cullen family joining us here. How nice to meet you, Carlisle. I can call you Carlisle, can't I?" He smiled at me, but it was not a pleasant or welcoming smile. It made my blood run cold.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you to be. I always get what I want in the end. Edward should have realized he couldn't escape me that easily." He tilted his head to one side speaking as if addressing a child.

"Yes, but he did. You hurt my son, you bastard, I should kill you for that." Anger dripped from my words.

"Just like I should've killed him when he defiled my property, and showed me such blatant disrespect. But no; I brought him here to show him you cannot just breeze through life taking what you want."

"He doesn't do things like that," I spat.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he stood over me. "Don't you dare tell me how to deal with him, he is my property and I will chastise him as I see fit. You need to remember, I hold all the cards here, Carlisle, I have you and your beloved son at my fingertips. You have left your beautiful wife, Esme, more or less unprotected. I mean, there is Emmett and his friends, but they seem awfully occupied looking for you and Edward at the moment. I don't think they are giving any thought to the fact I could easily strike out at her, or even your daughter, Alice. I hold all the cards, and you, you have nothing left, but what I chose to give you."

Any answer I might have formed was stopped as I was dealt a backhand which sent me reeling.

"Take him out of my sight, I have his offspring to deal with." His voice carried a menacing tone which made my blood run cold. I screamed as I was dragged from the room and deposited back in the cell I was brought from.

I screamed and banged against the door, demanding to know what was happening. I feared he would hurt Edward, just knowing he was here and there was nothing I could do to protect him hurt. I should be doing more as his father, and I was useless. The door was opened and I was pushed backward onto the floor. Before I could react I found my wrists were being bound and I was dragged from the cell. Repeatedly I asked where Edward was, demanding to see him, but my pleas fell on seemingly deaf ears.

We exited the building and I was taken to an outbuilding. I protested and struggled, but it was no use, they were too strong for me. Once inside, the bindings on my wrists were attached to another piece of rope and hoisted above my head. My feet were barely touching the ground when the first blow landed, causing me to scream out in pain. It was followed by another, and then another. It felt as if there was an army of men hitting me, but I knew in reality there wasn't. Finally, they stopped, I wasn't sure if they needed a break, or if it was to lull me into a false sense of security. Somehow I managed to find the strength to ask.

"E-e-Edward, he okay?"

Suddenly there was the now familiar face of James right in front of me. "No, he's dead. I killed him with my bare hands. He begged for his life, but in the end I took it from him."

"No! You bastard, you're lying to me." I fought against the restraints in a futile attempt to get free,

"You are quite right." He paused and I let out a sigh of relief. "I am a bastard." With that, his fist made contact with my face and I blacked out.

When I came around I was on the floor, my whole body ached from the abuse they had rained down on it. I remembered him saying Edward was dead; he was lying to me, he had to be. The door was pushed open and a man I didn't recognize looked inside, apparently checking to see if I was conscious. I asked him about Edward, and my family, and he ignored me. I felt worthless, and I wondered if Laurent would come back and see me. Was any of what he said to me true? It seemed like a cruel trick to play if it was, but there was no way of me knowing.

Food was brought into me, it was the only time I saw anyone, it was like I'd been forgotten about. When I sat up, breathing was hard, my ribs hurt, and a quick glance told me I was bruised. I knew there were likely to be more injuries which I couldn't see. The pain began to subside slightly; either that or I got used to it. All I could do was stare at the walls as I waited to find out what they decided to do with me next.

The door to the cell was flung open, light flooded in, temporarily blinding me. Despite the fact it hurt to move my arm so high, I shielded my eyes from the harsh glare.

"Get on your knees, Mr Cullen." The voice was calm but authoritative. I knew putting up a fight would be pointless, so I complied. My wrists were bound in front of me, and once secure a hood was placed over my head before I was pulled to my feet. The same voice spoke right in my ear, sending chills through me. "Do as I say and this will be over quickly. Nod if you understand."

I nodded, showing my compliance and was led through a seemingly never ending set of corridors until we paused, then I heard the door open and I was manhandled only to be pushed to my knees. A gun was pressed to the back of my skull and I felt the bile rise in my throat. This was is, this is where I would die. A silent prayer ran through my head and I prepared for my life to be taken away from me. Then the hood I had been wearing was ripped from my head, allowing me to see what was before me. I didn't want to look at the people who would see me draw my final breaths, but a gasp caught my attention. I turned to see Edward a matter of feet away from me. Were they planning to kill me in front of my own son?

Aro moved to stand with his back to me. "Now, Edward, you have two choices. Fight me and your father will take your place, or do as we say, and I might let him live."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Edward!" I shouted, hoping I would distract attention away from him. "Where am I? What's happening?"

Aro stepped in front of me. "I ask the questions here, not you." I was hit across the face, and this time I didn't react.

"So Edward, have you made a choice? Live and fight for me as previously, or die and allow your father to take your place. Somehow, I don't think he is cut out for this lifestyle, he wouldn't last long. Of course, it would give me great pleasure to have his broken body delivered back to your mother. I might even return him to her in one piece."

"No! You can't ask my son to make such a sacrifice or decision. Has he not suffered enough at your hands, you bastard! You've taken so much from him already. Let him be free and keep me instead."

For me, there was no choice. I had fallen in love, married the woman I couldn't be without, raised three beautiful children I was so very proud of. What else was there for me? Edward had his whole life in front of him. James stuck me on the back of the head, I fell initially to the ground, unable to mask the pain I felt from the force of the blow. I made eye contact with Edward, silently trying to tell him with a look not to panic, and it would be okay.

Edward made a move toward me, and was pulled away. I was pulled back to my knees, then I felt the cold muzzle of the gun on the back of my head once again. Aro spoke, stopping any disention Edward was displaying.

"Your choice Cullen, either you or him. Decide now, or I will make the decision for you."

"Okay, I will do as you say." Edward spoke in barely a whisper, his words chilled me to the bone.

"No, son." I couldn't allow him to do this, it wasn't right.

He spoke again, ignoring me. "I'm yours, I will stay."

Aro clapped his hands like an excited child, turning to James. "Take Mr. Cullen Senior back to his accommodation. See that he gives you no trouble."

I was too stunned to say anything, instead I was dragged out of the room and back to my cell. When we arrived there I was thrown unceremoniously on the floor, James laughed as he locked the door behind him. Everything was lost, all I could do was hope Laurent was true to his word and he would find a way to get us both out of this hellhole, alive.

My mind was racing with thoughts. Would they kill Edward, keeping me here in his place, or would Aro be true to his word and let me go? Slumping to the floor, I knew I would have to wait to find out the answers. My eyes closed, sleep deprivation was finally getting to me. The cell door creaked open bringing me from my dozing state with a start. I saw Laurent standing before me. "Why am I still here? I thought he would free me once Edward agreed that was what he wanted."

Laurent looked down at the ground before answering me. "Things have changed, his plans have changed. I can only tell you what I know, and there is so little time for me to make the arrangements needed to end this."

He paused, looking straight into my eyes. "Tonight you are to be taken to to a fight, you are to watch Edward fight before you are to be made to fight someone yourself."

"No! I can't." I gasped.

"You have to. If either of you refuse, he will kill you both where you stand, no second chances, then I don't know what he will do next. Aro is crazy. I have called into my unit, they know this is taking place and are making plans to intervene. There will be a select guest list, many of these men are wanted, but we haven't been able to get them on anything. Now we have our chance. All I ask is that you trust me, I know it's a big thing to ask, but if all goes according to plan, you will both be free before the night is over."

I stared at him. "You sure they will get there in time?"

He sighs. "I cannot guarantee that neither of you will be harmed in some way, but I will do my best to ensure that minimal harm comes to you both. Trust me."

A dark chuckle fell from my lips. "Trust you? I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"I know, Carlisle, I am asking so much, but know if there was any other way of this happening, I would take that option. But this is the only way. "

I nodded at him, showing my agreement. "I'm trusting you Laurent, with both our lives. Please don't let me down.

"I won't. I will give you a signal when I know things are about to happen, it might be as simple as a nod of the head, or if I am with you, I will make it a physical confirmation. Things will happen quickly once they begin, just remember, they are there to protect you."

He looked out into the corridor. "I have to go, I will see you later, Carlisle, then this will all be over."

I watched as he left, fearful things could go wrong, he could be uncovered and killed. Aro could easily change his crazy mind and have us killed before tonight. All I could do was wait.

I couldn't see anything and the stench emanating from the hood on my head made me feel nauseous. The vehicle we were travelling in moved quickly through the city streets before finally stopping. I was reliant on my other senses as I listened intently to the sound of voices outside. Why were they not taking me inside? Had the plans been changed?

Then the door was opened and I could feel hands on me, pulling me roughly. I fell onto the ground, hurting myself in the process, but I refused to let them know.

"Oh look, he already knows his place." A gruff voice said while others laughed. "Just like his son."

More laughter sounded. Anger raged in me, I wanted to tell them they knew nothing about my son, that he was worth a million of any of them, he was a good man. But I kept my mouth shut. I was quickly pulled to my feet and led into what I assumed was the venue for the fight. It was difficult to climb stairs when I couldn't see and my balance was gone as they had bound my hands behind my back. Every time I stumbled, they laughed, mocking me. Every time, I just got back on my feet and continued up the stairs.

I was taken into a small room and forced to my knees. I could hear the footsteps of someone as they approached me, removing my hood. My eyes struggled to focus as they grew accustomed to the light once again. When I focussed on him, there before me was Aro.

He took hold of my chin in his hand, tilting my head back so I was looking at him.

"So, Mr Cullen. This is it, this is where I find out what you are made of. Don't fail me." His words were like ice.

I pulled myself free of his hold, only to be rewarded with his hand making contact with my face. "I say when we are done, not you," he spat. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, licking the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Good. Tonight, you will do as I say, do you understand?" I spat some of the blood from my mouth out before him.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I replied.

He smiled, sending chills through me. "No." Then with a hand gesture to the men who brought me in, I was brought back to my feet and the hood replaced. "Soon this will all be over."

With my face shielded, I allowed myself a wry smile. If only he knew just how true that was.

I was led out of the room and I could hear voices, but they seemed so far away. My heart was pounding against my chest as I waited for what was to come. I could hear Aro's voice as it echoed around the space. I had to remain calm; Laurent said it would be okay, we would be saved.

As I was pushed forward, closer to the voice, I felt sick to the very pit of my stomach. Was Edward here, was he hearing this? I wondered how he would be feeling, not knowing soon all this would be over.

"Gentlemen." Aro addressed the crowd. "Tonight, is a very special night as I am sure you are all aware. You are a group of specially invited guests, hand picked by me. Not only have I been returned something I thought lost to me, I have another fighter for you to delight over. This one is new, but shows incredible strength of spirit and the urge to live, above all else." He paused and I could hear the murmuring of the crowd. "These two men will fight like never before, this will be a true battle of wills, for not only are they fighting for honor, they will be fighting for their lives. Tonight it is simple, kill or be killed."

I stumbled, this wasn't what Laurent told me would happen. It sounded as if the plans had been changed. I was pushed to kneel on the floor. The crowd seemed to appreciate Aro's introduction, there was a brief round of applause before I was pulled back to my feet.

Aro spoke once again. "There are a couple of new rules this evening. I will allow them a weapon each." Two knives were dropped between us. "And the winner is the one left breathing at the end. This is a true fight to the death."

A loud cheer erupted from the assembled crowd as I was pushed to stand, my wrists were freed as I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. "Meet your opponent!" Aro shouted as the hood was pulled from my head. To my horror, I found I was standing in the middle of a circle facing my own son.

No, this could not be happening, it had to be some cruel trick. I was stood about 10 feet apart in the center of the circle. James stood behind my opponent, Felix next to me.

Edward reacted first, "No!" he screamed as he turned to face Aro, but was suddenly on his knees, pain etched clearly on his face.

Felix moved to stand over him, sneering in his face. "Yes, Cullen, you will fight your own father, Maybe you will even kill him, or perhaps he will kill you."

"Edward, please!" I shouted out, but James wrapped his arm around my throat, silencing me. I still struggled to get free, afraid they would hurt Edward. My eyes searched for Laurent, but I couldn't find him in the crowd. This was bad. Edward was similarly restrained by Felix, this action seemed to calm him down slightly. There was no way he could get free from him.

Aro spoke once again. "Maybe I should have clarified. Tonight, we have a father and son fight. Will the father be able to kill his own flesh and blood? Will the son be able to drive a knife into the man responsible for giving him life, therefore ending his? The outcome is clear. Only one of these two men will leave here alive."

"I won't kill my own father!" Edward screamed. "You can't make me."

Aro walked over to him. "Oh, but I can, Edward. You see there is no choice here, either you fight him and this plays out fairly, or you don't. In which case I will personally put a bullet in your brain. Once, of course, James has had his fun using you as his own personal punch bag, possibly breaking every single bone in your body in the process. You will beg for death, but it won't come quickly. I will see to that. Maybe we will allow you to heal, give you time for bones to reset before we begin all over again. There are always new interrogation techniques I would love to see tested out on a real person. The possibilities are endless."

I knew Aro spoke the truth, he would take great delight in hurting either or both of us, having his fun before he finally killed us. Edward showed tremendous courage as he faced Aro, proclaming.

"Do it. I'd take that over hurting my own father. You can let him go."

Aro smiled once again. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, you really don't understand, do you? If you chose that option, then I will need a replacement for you as my star fighter. Seeing as I have him here already, then I will use him in your place. I cannot guarantee how long he will last in this world, but I will say that when he dies at the hands of an opponent, you will be there to witness it. You will be helpless to stop it. His broken body will be discovered by your beloved mother, who will probably die of a broken heart as I will send her footage of each and every fight, telling her this was your choice for him. She will know how you could have stopped this, but chose not to, signing his death warrant. So, ultimately, either way you will be responsible for killing him. The choice is simple. Do you allow him to die quickly with some dignity, or do you give him a long, drawn out death?" He paused for a moment. "The alternative is I have him killed, and bring in a replacement. How about Emmett? I'm pretty sure he would make an excellent fighter. Or Esme? Now I don't fight women, but they have other uses around the place."

Anger raged in me, how dare he threaten my wife and son. They were innocent in all this, there was no need to use them as gambling tools. Then, he turned to me, my blood ran cold as he spoke.

"I would love to see just how much of a spitfire she is, I remember from our meetings when I was looking for an interior designer how focused she was, determined and forthright. Her body really is amazing for her age. I would love to see it in closer detail. I already have men watching her as she looks for her missing husband. Quite sad, seeing her like this when I could make it all better... or worse."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward struggling in Felix's hold, but it was no use.

I choked out. "Not my family, please. Leave my wife out of this. I will do whatever it is you want."

I looked at Edward, who was frantic shaking his head at me. "It's okay son, do what you have to. Just remember, I love you."

Aro walked away from us, taking a seat on what could only be described as a throne. Felix and James released us from their respective holds, stepping back, leaving us facing each other before we were to fight each other. I needed to make this realistic, but I also knew I had to ensure Edward survived if I didn't so he could let Esme know what had happened to me.

"Begin!" Aro commanded. Immediately the crowd began to holler and scream, the noise startled me. Edward took full advantage and ran at me. His shoulder made contact with my chest, knocking me to the ground. It took me a moment to catch my breath before I rolled away from him as I got to my feet and we began to circle each other. Edward was looking at me, I knew he was seeing the injuries I had already sustained in the time I had been a prisoner

I watched him, my son was playing a tactical game, waiting to see what move I was going to make before he reacted. There was no way I could give him any indication or clue as to my next move. Neither of us had managed to get a knife. It felt like a stand off; who would make the first move was unclear, but one of us needed to.

Edward suddenly lunged forward to grab for a weapon. I made a move toward my son, pushing my weight into him, forcing him to the ground, but he was prepared and I rolled over the top of him onto the ground myself. Quickly, I got back onto my feet, ignoring the knife which was now easily within reach.

He seemed confused by my actions and rushed at me, catching me off balance. When I was on my back, his arm pressed across my throat, almost cutting off my air supply. He snarled in my face.

"Why won't you fight me?"

How could I answer the question without giving too much away? Looking into his eyes, I knew there was one thing that might reach him, one thing he needed to hear more than anything.

"Because you have to survive. Bella is-"

I never got to finish the sentence as he punched me in the face, anger raging in him. "Don't speak her name!" He towered over me before he swiftly kicked me in the ribs, I doubled up in pain.

Through a mouthful of blood and over the roar of the crowd who were enjoying the spectacle I uttered a single word. "Alive."

Edward got down on his knees next to me, and grabbed me by the shoulders. He shook me in anger. "What did you say?"

"She's alive son, you have to get back to her." I'd hoped it would be enough to make him stop for a moment, possibly long enough for me to find Laurent in the crowd. Edward put the knife into his back pocket and began to rain blow after blow onto my face. I could feel the blood begin to flow, but I didn't care. If I died here, it would be okay if Edward survived as long as he was free.

Through the pain I could hear the crowd shouting, they could sense this was soon to be over. Then, I saw Laurent step through the crowd. There was a look of pain on his face as he took in the scene before him. Our eyes locked and I silently asked him if the plans were in place. Finally, he nodded slowly at me and I felt relief course through me.

Then he vanished back into the crowd as voices rang out, demanding attention. The crowd began to thin and I saw Edward being grabbed from behind. I called out. "No!" But no one listened, and I was also soon facing Laurent. I tried to ask him a question, but every part of me hurt, and taking a breath was difficult. He shook his head at me, and I knew then I should just trust him. But how could I, when I saw Edward was being held by James, there was no way he was involved in an undercover operation, or was he?

We were led through a dark corridor. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, it all felt like I was floating under water and I was being held up by Laurent. He muttered in my ear, "Stay with me." I kept trying, but the pain was almost too much to bear. I could only watch as Edward and James had some kind of altercation, it was too far away to make out what was being said; then, suddenly James was falling against the wall opposite Edward. Laurent rushed towards them. As we approached, I heard Edward speak.

"That is for everything you have done to me, James, revenge is oh so sweet."

Then, he pulled a knife out of James. I gasped, knowing my son had done this. I couldn't watch so I closed my eyes, leaning against Laurent for support. There was the sound of the knife hitting the ground, followed by Laurent's voice. "This way." We walked through a door and were instantly met by a group of men dressed in black, weapons pointed at us.

A voice barked out, "Get on your knees, now! Hands behind your head!" Edward reacted immediately, Laurent had to let me fall to the ground and I cried out in pain before seeing Laurent follow Edward's lead. I couldn't do the same.

Edward shouted out. "My father, you have to help him."

"Silence! You don't tell me what to do. I'm in command here."

"He's hurt!"

The man in charge continued, ignoring Edward's pleas. "Right now, I don't care. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"But you have to help him." Edward protested

"I said, do you understand!" the voice shouted.

I was rolled onto my stomach, my legs kicked apart, causing me to scream out in pain, but it was ignored. My hands were pinned behind my back and tied together before I was dragged to my feet before being manhandled out of the building. We were put into separate vehicles. I expected to be taken to the Police station, but instead I was taken to a hospital, and rushed through to a treatment room. Doctors and nurses came to look me over, the pain was too much and I blacked out.

When I came around I could hear the beeping of machines around me, my eyes opened and I saw I was in a hospital room. "Carlisle!" I turned my head to see Esme sitting next to my bed; tears filled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, you're awake."

"Edward." I managed to utter.

"I haven't been able to see him, they won't tell me anything," she rushed out. "It's like hitting your head against a brick wall."

I nodded at her. "It's okay, he will be looked after. Agent Sebine said he would make sure we were okay."

She frowned at me. "Who? I think I need to call the Doctor again and get you checked out, you must've hit your head harder than they thought."

I grabbed her arm as she got off the bed, wincing in pain at the sudden movement. "Esme, please. Let me explain, there is a lot that has happened since I've been gone."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You better start explaining."

I laid back in the bed, waiting for the pain to subside before I spoke again. Knowing what I was going to tell her would be hard for her to listen to, but harder for me to explain.

Once I was done, I couldn't look at her. Her face was streaked with tears as she fought them back to speak to me.

"How could you?"

I couldn't answer her. Instead, I closed my eyes. "Answer me, Carlisle. How could you fight him."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You did, there was always a choice. I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but he could've killed you, Carlisle, you pushed him to the edge and he nearly went crashing over the edge taking you with him." She let out a sob. "I couldn't bear to lose you, either of you. It would have killed me. How do you think I feel, sitting here, listening to you say you would've let him kill you."

There was nothing I could say to her, nothing that could make this any better, but I had to try. "Esme, please."

"No, Carlisle, how do you think Edward would feel when this was over? You think he would be able to live with himself if he'd killed you?"

I shook my head. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, I just wanted him to be safe."

"And you, dead." She turned away from me, refusing to allow me to comfort her.

I wanted to hold her, to tell her it hadn't gone that far, but I knew it could quite easily have done. Of course, she was right. Edward would never have forgiven himself if he'd killed me. No matter what he felt for me inside Volterra when we were fighting, when he was free, the truth would be revealed and then it would be too late.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Esme left shortly after she was still understandably very upset and refused to look at me as she left. Emmett took her home, leaving me here alone. As I laid in the bed, staring out of the window into the dark night sky, I wondered where Edward was, if he was okay. Did he know I was alive, that I was safe?

There was a soft knock on the door and as I turned toward it, I was shocked to see Agent Sebine standing in the doorway.

"Mr Cullen, or can I call you Carlisle? May I come in?" he asked, trepidation coloring his tone.

"Please, come in, Laurent, or should I call you Agent Sebine? Forgive me if I don't shake your hand or get up." I laughed at my own joke, but instantly regretted it, clutching my side with my good arm as pain ripped through me. "Do you have news about Edward?"

He nodded slowly. "Edward is currently being detained, I have to get down there and intervene, but I need to ensure that it doesn't jeopardize the case we have been working so hard to build. We have to be sure we have everything we need. It's hard. I know, but it will be a waiting game. Volturi's legal team will be looking for any excuse to get him out. We cannot let it happen, I cannot stress how important it is that we secure a conviction against him. We will never have a chance like this again."

"I want to see him," I croaked out.

"When he is released, I will bring him to see you. I promise." With those words, he left me.

Sleep was hard to come by, every time I closed my eyes I was back there, facing my own son as he brandished a knife in front of me. Only this time he didn't hold back, we fought and it was brutal. I had no way of getting through to him, he was a stranger to me. Consumed with rage and the need to survive, he kicked and punched me. I could hear my own bones cracking from his blows, the pain was intense, like nothing I had ever felt before. I coughed up blood as I begged him to stop, telling him repeatedly I was his father and how much I loved him. But he didn't listen, his eyes were like dead, empty pools. There was nothing in them, no emotion, no recognition. Eventually, just when I thought nothing more could happen to me, there was a flash of silver and a sharp pain in my stomach. Blood poured from a wound, as it left me, so did my life and I died a slow, painful death.

Waking up, I gasp desperately for air, relieved to find myself in the sterile hospital room, still attached to machines that were beeping furiously as they monitored my increased heart rate. The room was dark, lit only by the light from the corridor which filtered through the small glass panel in the door. I wasn't sure if I was relieved to find it was a dream, or should it be, a nightmare. I'd meant it when I told Edward to kill me so he could live, but had I really meant it? I laid in the bed and took stock of my injuries, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. It hurt to breathe. Slowly I got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror for the first time since I arrived.

The man staring back at me was someone I didn't recognize, he had stubble, dark circles under his eyes. My hands ran over a cut over my right eye, and the swelling of the black eye was clear to see. I knew these physical injuries would heal, but the mental ones of what I had seen would take a lot longer. They were not mine alone, Edward would also suffer from the effects of them too; and this time we would all be there for him, every step of the way. Unable to bear looking at my own reflection, I made my way slowly back to the bed and now found that daylight was bathing the room. How long had I been here? Once I was back in the bed, I closed my eyes and managed to get some sleep, although it was fitful.

The sound of voices just outside the room brought me out of my sleep. I assumed it was more Doctors coming to examine me, or possibly even Police coming to ask me questions I didn't want to answer right now. I closed my eyes. Knowing they would come into the room regardless of my wishes, I couldn't stop them. The door opened and closed, footsteps came closer to the bed and then they stopped next to me. The silence which hung heavily in the room was broken by a sob, followed by words that nearly broke me once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I looked toward Edward, seeing the shock on his face. I moved slightly, causing me pain I desperately wanted to hide from him as I answered him. "It's okay, son."

It was clear he wanted to approach me, but he didn't move. It was like he was afraid to move. He whispered out,."I caused most of this, I don't know how you can bear to look at me, knowing I was willing to kill you in there."

"You were willing to do what you had to, ultimately to protect me and your family. That takes some guts, Edward. I would've willingly died there if it meant you would be safe, but either way that was never guaranteed."

The exertion of speaking, even just those few words made me cough and the pain was intense, there was no way to disguise it. Edward immediately reacted.. "Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"No, it's fine. Just a couple of cracked ribs and some bruising, nothing they can do." I smiled, trying to put his mind at rest and also playing down the injuries I was nursing.

"I did that to you, and I'm sorry." The torment was written on his face. "Why did you say those things to me?"

"I had to push you, I goaded you, pushed the buttons I knew would get the reaction I needed. I didn't mean any of it. You do know that, don't you?"

I watched as he nodded, he seemed unable to speak, so I continued. "You did what you had to. You did nothing those bastards hadn't already done me over a few times before I saw you again." The least I could do was let him know this wasn't all his doing.

He finally found his voice. "How did they get you? I thought Emmett's guys were with you?"

"They were." I let a sigh as I prepared to tell him how easily I was fooled. "I got a phone call, you asked me for help. Begged me. Then a voice came on the line, saying they were helping you out, they'd found you beaten up downtown. I just wanted to get you to safety. I told Emmet's guys I had an errand to run, and to stay with Esme. They never questioned it. Of course, it was a trap. When I got there, you were nowhere to be seen and I was attacked and taken to that madman. I just wanted to protect you, for keep you safe. I failed." My voice became a whisper. "I pleaded with them to see you, then they beat me up, told me you were dead already. I knew it wasn't true, you were stronger than that. Finally, they dragged me out of the cell I was being kept in. Seeing you there, at the mercy of that monster.. Son, if there was any way I could've swapped places with you while ensuring your safety, I would've done in a heartbeat. I almost gave up hope at one point, then special Agent Sebine came to see me. He brought me food and water, told me not to give up hope. To trust him as there were things he couldn't tell me, but he would do his best to ensure we both made it out alive. I just knew I could trust him."

I saw Laurent standing behind him in the doorway, knowing he had heard what I said. Edward turned to Laurent briefly. "I made good on that promise Carlisle, although I did think at one point it might be hopeless." He moved to take a seat next to the bed. "You see, when Aro announced you were to fight that night, things were not in place, we hadn't expected that from him, the plan had been to strike at Volterra, but we had to move quickly. There was no other choice."

Edward addressed him. "Why did you not warn me, you could've found a way,"

Laurent shook his head. "There wasn't. You had to hate me for bringing you back there, that emotion had to be real. Any sign of deception or untruth would have spelled death for both of us. It was a gamble that paid off."

"Thank you. For saving my son." The words just didn't seem enough to express the debt of gratitude I owed this man. Laurent simply nodded in response.

"So what happens now?" Edward interrupted.

Laurent got to his feet. "We need to go back downtown, and I can tell you more. But for now, all you need to concentrate on is the fact you are free, Edward, this nightmare is over."

The relief I felt hearing those words was immense. Yes there would still be obstacles to face. Bella still needed to recover, and I wasn't sure if their relationship would be able to survive this latest development. All I knew was if the last few days had taught me anything, it was, if you believe in something, you have to fight for it, put your heart and if needed, life, on the line. I lay back on the bed, and sighed in relief. Finally, he could move forward with his life, knowing the people responsible for putting him through the living hell he endured at their hands had been punished, and he was free to live the rest of his life in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading and more importantly donating to this great cause, it's always good to see how this fandom pulls together when one of our own needs help.

Massive thanks go out to. Dorchester (Dora) for betaing this for me, and to Nicole, Kirsty and Leigh Warner for pre-reading. Ladies, I cannot thank you enough for your constant love and support.


End file.
